


A New Beginning

by Brinielsen



Category: Westlife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brinielsen/pseuds/Brinielsen
Summary: After both of their lives have been turned upside down, from the loss of someone they lovede, can they help each other, and together find a new beginning.
Relationships: Nicky Byrne/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction 
> 
> It´s a fiction so it´s not a real story 
> 
> I have guessed some timelines and others have I found by searching online.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy the story.

“Oh god ....” Nicky sighed loudly as the next one walked out the door. He didn’t want to have any more conversations with 20 year old girls who weren’t really there as an Au Pair for his children, they were there because he was Nicky Byrne from Westlife. 

He needed someone who was reassuring and good at her job. He had been a widower for almost 1 year now after losing his wife Georgina to cancer.  
It was hard for him to be single father to his twin sons Rocco and Jay, 11 years, and his daughter Gia, 5 years, who still had trouble having lost their mother, and soon their father too during periods of time. 

Westlife were about to be reunited again for their 20th anniversary. He was looking forward to it, but was also nervous about how his children would take it.  
He had however, full support from home, both from his mother Yvonne, and Georgina’s parents too. They had all said that he had to do it because they knew how much it meant to him, but it was also them who had insisted that he should find someone to live in the house with his children so that they would not be towed around on tour all the time, they also had their school and activities to be kept.

He sighed again after yet another 20-year-old had been interviewed. 

"Don't worry" his mother told him, she was helping him with the interviews, "we have one more to do today and her resume is promising so just give her a chance."

Nicky sighed once more and said “Okay then.” 

He took the application from his mother and read it through. "Hmmmm" he said "she is not from Ireland but Denmark, 31 years, experience but no husband and children" it might well be interesting, he thought to himself, she had attached a picture. Pretty he thought when he saw it, brown shoulder-long hair, green eyes, glasses and a smile that lit up the whole picture. "Call her in," he said to his mother.

I sat there waiting nervously to be called in. I had got the job offer in my mail after applying through a company, and it was them that had read it all through and from there chose who to call.  
I had come through the smallest needle eye and now I was here in Ireland.  
I had never planned to do this, but I was now thinking that it was a good chance to get away from Denmark and all my sad memories from there. 

It wasn't until I got there that I figured out who it was that was looking for an Au Pair, after I had arrived at the Hotel and Andrew from the company had put us into the situation.  
As I sat there with my own thoughts, one young girl after another came out after they had been interviewed and talked about how hot Nicky Byrne was, and how they would love to work for him.

Yes I thought, what a job, working for Nicky Byrne. I was an old fan of Westlife and had growing up with their music, he had always been my favorite, his blue eyes and his smile could brighten my day.  
I had cried when I read that he had lost his wife, they fit so perfectly together. I could easily know his grief as I had lost my husband to cancer 2 years before, I did know how cruel a disease it was. But that was my secret and not something to talk about unless they asked.

"Britta your turn next time" Andrew said. I nodded to him and got ready for my Interview. I was called in and Nicky and an older woman got up and welcomed me. 

"Hi my name is Yvonne" said the older lady and gave me her hand "I am Nicky's mother.” 

"Hi, nice to meet you" I said and smiled at her. 

Nicky offered his hand, holding my gaze and smiling at me he said "Hey nice to meet you, my name is Nicky and it´s my kids you shall look after" an electric shock passed through me as he took my hand and looked me in the eyes. His blue eyes were wonderful to look into as he smiled at me. I was completely embarrassed and blushed a bit too, but could put a nice response back to him. "Please sit down" he said softly and looked at me again. "You know who I am, so who are you?" He asked. 

I started talking and telling him about the work I had done at home in Denmark, that caring for children, was my great passion and in fact I had always known that since I got a little sister.  
His gaze did not disappear for a second from me as I spoke, his mother interrupted us as she had some questions about how I thought I could help his children with the loss of their mother. I have to say that I did not have much experience with children and grief but I did know what it was like to be 11 years old and lose someone you really loved.

Nicky finally looked at me again "Thank you for a pleasant conversation Britta, just a few questions before you go." 

I looked at him and said "Yes, just ask." 

"How do you feel about moving to Dublin?" He looked intensely at me.

"I'm fine with that" I said.

He smiled and I could see he was thinking of something. “Who was your favorite in Westlife?" He asked then, holding my gaze. I blushed a little and looked away before I met his eyes again. 

"You" I said and blushed even more. 

He smiled cheekily got up, gave me his hand again and said "You will hear from Andrew within a few days, thanks again for a pleasant conversation." His mother shook my hand again too and said thanks and goodbye.

After I left I rushed home to my hotel. I had to digest all the impressions, but I fell asleep on the bed with all my clothes on.

Nicky sat back in the room with his mother and Andrew and they went through all the applications, he however already knew who he wanted to hire. 

He sat thinking about the conversation with Britta, from the hello to the goodbye.  
He smiled at the thought of the electricity that passed through him as he took her hand and looked her in the eye, how embarrassed she was when he asked who her favorite was and how much she had blushed when she had admitted what she was already showing.

"Nicky" his mother said to get his attention. 

"Yes?" he asked. 

"Who are we going to invite back for another interview?" continued his mother. 

"Only Britta, I cannot cope with the others they have very little experience and will only work for me because of my name" he said sighing. 

His mother looked at him "Nicky are you sure? She is also an old fan"

"Yes, I'm sure.” His mother looked at him again so he said “Mum it was her I had the most chemistry with, she's going to get another interview again with Georgina's parents" he stood up. "I apologize but I do want to go home to my children now, goodbye Mum, and Andrew" 

He went home to his house in his own thoughts and found his parents-in-law surrounded by all the kids. "Dad, Dad, Dad they yelled in chorus" and they ran over and gave him a hug. 

"I missed you" he said "but it is bedtime now, off you go"

He got the kids to sleep and went downstairs to Georgina's parents. "Thank you for the help today" he said and sat down in the chair opposite them. 

"It was nothing" said Miriam his mother in law.

"You know we love those kids" said Bertie, his father-in-law, and asked "was it some sweet girls you got to talk to today?” 

Nicky nodded “You will meet her in a few days when we invite her to talk again.” 

Miriam nodded and looked at Nicky "We are looking forward to it, can you tell us a little about her?" 

He found her resume and gave it to them. 

"She sounds like a very sympathetic young lady" said Bertie, "but no man or children. Isn’t it strange at that age?" he asked thoughtfully. 

"I didn't ask for it, think it was too personal for her" Nicky said “I will not hold you any longer, I will see you in a few days. Goodnight and sleep well”


	2. Chapter 2

The next day my phone rang and it was Andrew asking me if I would like to be interviewed again the next day.  
I said yes and spent the rest of the day shopping for a little bit. While I shopped I was wondering what I would be asked about in the new interview. I thought I had been all around, besides why I had traveled all the way to Ireland and Dublin, but they hadn't asked about it so I hadn't said anything either. 

I was looking forward to seeing Nicky again too, and after letting my thoughts wander a little far I put a lid on them as I had started to think about how he would be to kiss. I shouldn't think that if I got the job, that part was forbidden. Andrew had already explained that, and it wasn't something I wanted to do, if it could go out over my job.

Nicky walked around with a small smile at home by himself waiting for Shane and Gillian to come and look after Rocco, Jay and Gia. They rang on the door and Nicky opened. 

“Hey” he said and gave them a hug "thank you for helping me" 

Shane looked at Gillian and back at Nicky again "you're in a good mood today" he said as they walked in. 

Nicky just smiled and walked in and called his kids. 

Shane caught Gillian's gaze "it's the first time in almost 2 years I've seen him like this" he said "maybe it has something to do with the new au pair?" 

Gillian smiled at her husband and said "yes maybe, we will find out sooner or later”

Nicky came back with the kids and they cheered when they saw Shane and Gillian. "Shay, Gill" they shouted in chorus and gave them a big hug. Nicky said goodbye and walked out the door smiling and whistling.

The day came for my second interview, it was the same place as before, but this time it was only me going to an interview.

Andrew was helping me to get in the room again and when I came in I saw Nicky, Yvonne and 2 I hadn't seen before.  
Nicky stood up and came over to me, he took my hand and the same thing happened again as it did two days before; a shock went through me, and when he saw me in the eye and said hello I blushed again.

"Hello Nicky nice to see you again” I said a little nervously, hoping he hadn't noticed that I was blushing. I went over to the table to greet Yvonne, she said good day again and introduced me to the 2 new faces.

"This is Bertie and Miriam, Georgina parents and the children's Grandma and Grandpa" 

I nodded. "Hello nice to meet you, I'm sorry for your loss, it must be hard” I said with such compassion that they could just nod.

Miriam started with some questions she wanted to know; why I had started working with kids. I told the same thing as I had done before that it was a job that made me happy.  
I never had a bad day when I was at work due to the children's smile and laughter.

She seemed pleased with the answer and nodded to Bertie 

"Thank you for your reply to my wife" he said and continued "can you handle children in grief?" 

I was honest like a few days before and answered nicely "I haven't worked a lot with that, but I know what it's like to lose at a young age”

He nodded and looked directly at me again and then asked “how is it that you are not married and have no children when you are 31?”

I looked down at the table before looking up again, but when I was about to answer Nicky broke in. 

"Bertie it is not relevant whether she can look after my children or not" he scolded his father-in-law who looked away. 

"No it's okay" I said "you need to know it sooner or later I just hope it doesn't change anything” my voice trembled. "I am a widow, I lost my husband 2 years ago to cancer.

When I lost him, I also lost our unborn child, my doctor said that my body couldn't handle the grief and that's why" my voice cracked as I blinked my tears away, and there was a gasp from all of them.  
Yvonne handed me a handkerchief "thank you" I said as I looked up at her. She gave my shoulder a light hug. Bertie and Miriam didn't say anything, they were just looking at each other.

Nicky didn't say anything, but he looked at me, I could see he was just digesting that information.

Nicky started thinking, she knows what situation I'm in, terrible that she didn't become a mother, she's the right one to take care of my children, I can't wait to get to know her, she's sweet, kind, eloquent, but also a bit in sadness, she can help my children and me he through it.

He was the first to say something again "Britta, Andrew will follow you out and we’ll have a talk about everything." 

I nodded and followed Andrew. I was nervous now and it felt like 100 years before they called me in again.

Inside the room, Bertie, Miriam, Yvonne and Nicky sat talking back and forth. "She was honest when you asked why" Miriam told Bertie. 

"Yes I just didn't expect that answer" he sighed. 

Yvonne looked at her son "are you sure it's her you want as an au pair?" 

Nicky nodded “Mum, Bertie, Miriam I think it is the best thing that can happen for my children and me, to get one into the house who even knows what it is like to lose someone close to here, I think she can help us 4 in the best way"

They could only nod in answer “Andrew called her in again" said Yvonne.

"Britta they want to talk to you again" he said to me. I shivered when I got up, and Andrew gave me a hug. 

"It should go well, you are the right person for the job" he said smilingly to me.

Nicky got up as the first one again when he saw me and pointed to a chair. I sat down. 

“Britta thank you for your time and our many questions to which you answered nicely, we have agreed, and I would like to hear if you would like the job as au-pair with me?” His wonderful blue eyes did not leave my eyes. 

"Yes, thank you I want the job" I said and did not leave is gaze. I felt we were the only two in the room until his mother interrupted us. 

”Welcome to the family Britta, we hope you will enjoy it." 

I got up and was going to go when Nicky said "err Britta, be ready tomorrow at 9am then I'll come and pick you up"

I nodded and smiled at him. “I'll be ready”

Andrew followed me home to the hotel, I collapsed on my bed before calling my family and said I would not come home the next year.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at 9am Nicky stood in front of my room door and was ready to pick me up. 

"Hey" he said as I opened. 

"Come in I'm almost ready to go" I said. 

He went in with me and took my suitcase. "Are you ready?” he asked. I nodded, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and said “we should probably go now, I am sure my kids will like you”.

My cheek burned lightly after that kiss while I was thinking he is your boss a relationship is not good.

We came home to his house. Wow, I thought, it was not a small house, almost a castle compared to what I was used to. It had beautiful sand colure walls, tall windows and a little driveway behind a beautiful gate.  
We came up to the front door which was a work of art in itself. He helped me out of the car and looked at me "this will be your home the next year so far". 

I nodded and he opened the door and he locked us in, I was overwhelmed by the size of the house "I must have a tour so I don't get lost in here" I said smiling. 

He looked at me again "Don't worry, you will learn it, just pay attention to one thing, there are many good hiding places.” He blinked "come let me show you your room and put you into what you shall have control of." 

I followed him, we went down the end of the hallway and he pushed the door open. "Here's your room" he said and walked in. When I came in I gasped, it was crazy, a huge bed, big closets, high to the ceiling, plenty of space, a private bath and toilet. It was like a suite in a hotel. "Do you like it?" he asked me. 

I nodded and said “with all that closet space, I really do need some more clothes.” 

He laughed at that comment and gave me a kiss on the cheek again "I will be waiting in the kitchen so you can get 5 minutes to yourself" 

"And the kitchen is where?" 

"Out in the hallway and then the first door to the right" he smiled, it was his famous smile; that smile that made my knees soft, that smile, that was the reason why I had felt in love with him, so many years ago. I smiled back and he left.

I came out into the kitchen to him, he was standing with a calendar. “Rocco and Jay go to soccer training every Monday and Wednesday, Gia goes to dance every Thursday. Friday, Saturday and Sunday are holy to us, there is nothing we need to do, besides see the family occasionally. Saturday and Sunday will also be your days off, unless I am going somewhere where they can't come with me”. He looked at me again and gave me the calendar. 

"Thank you so much, now I know a bit more about it all" 

"You will learn it over time, but I expect you to be my right hand, as there soon will be a time when I am not home so much, you will find out more about that later.” His eyes found mine again, and he held my gaze before I was looking away with slightly flushed cheeks. 

Fuck, why should he be so charming too I thought, He interrupted my thoughts "Britta?"

"Yes" I said.

"Are you ready in 5-10 minutes? We need to pick up my kids so you can see where to find them when you need it" 

"Yeah I'm ready, I'll just go in with this one in my room” I said, taking the calendar and leaving him in the kitchen.

Nicky was standing in the kitchen waiting while he let his thoughts wander, I really need to talk to her so I will know more about who she is as a person. I know I shouldn't kiss her on the cheek, but I simply can't resist, she's so sweet and shy. I wonder if her lips are just as soft to kiss as her cheek. 

He stopped himself, he wasn't supposed to think about her lips, she was hired so he could leave again, he shouldn't have a relationship with her, he would soon be a part of Westlife again. 

She should know that soon too, because it would be at least 14 days she should be alone with his children when they left, if it went the way they expected and that they actually could conquer the world again, they didn't know if their fans were still out there waiting for them.

I came into the kitchen again and saw that he was in his own thoughts "I'm ready now" I said and interrupted him. 

"Let's get going" he said.

We got his kids picked up and they all looked at me skeptically as they got in the car, but mostly Rocco and Jay. We came home again and they threw their stuff and ran into the living room.

"Come this way and you will be presented to them" he said. He looked me in the eyes and when he took my hand I got a shock again and I pulled my hand to me, he took it again and followed me into the room. "Rocco, Jay, Gia, this is Britta she is our new au-pair and will help me keep track of you. Be sweet to her, she only wants for you what’s best" he said. 

"Hi you 3" I said "I hope we will have a good time together, I'll listen if you need to talk about everything or nothing"

Gia looked at me "Britta, it's hard to say, may I call you Bri?" I smiled at her and nodded, she got up and gave me a hug. "We have to play with my dolls and you have to watch me dance" she said with big eyes. 

"I will look forward to that Gia" I said smiling to her, before she went over and sat down on the couch again. 

Rocco and Jay just looked at me and said "You're not our mother" 

Nicky was just going to reprimand them, but I smiled and sat down to them. "No I'm not, and I can't replace your mother either, but I will do what I can to help you and your dad make it all go up in the end.” They looked at me and nodded.

I got up again and went over to Nicky, he smiled warmly at me, and I could see he was impressed with how I had managed it. He pointed out towards the hallway and I followed, "Thank you Britta, it was well done, they will probably get better with time, I don't think you will get any problems with Gia".

I made eye contact with him and smiled "It's going to go well, Rocco and Jay just need get used to me being here”

He nodded, hoping for the same. "We are eating in 3 hours, take my car and find a store so you can get some clothes to put in your closet” he winked at me and gave me the keys.

"Thank you Nicky" 

"Just call me Nix" he said and gave my shoulder a light squeeze before going into the room to his children again.

I went shopping a bit and was back home after 2 hours. Nicky stuck his head out of the kitchen when I arrived and asked "already done?" 

"Yes, marathon shopping is not exactly me" 

"Dinner in 1 hour" he said. 

"Yes I will be ready." I went into my room and took a bath and got some clean clothes on before going down to the kitchen to him. Fuck he was sexy when he was standing there and was cooking, I stood still and looked at him before going forward to him. "Mmm it smells good" I said.

He turned around. "Shit Bri you gave me a shock" 

"Sorry it wasn't on purpose" 

He smiled "I was just standing in my own thoughts" he said. "Do you want to say to the children that dinner is ready?"

"Yes I would." I went into the living room and told them it was ready. Gia came right away.

“What is there for dinner" She asked.

"I don't know, but it smells good" I told her. She smiled and took my hand, Rocco and Jay followed sighing. 

Nicky had just put the food on the table when he saw that I was walking in with Gia. She held my hand and she asked me a lot of questions. He smiled to himself and then he saw Rocco and Jay. 

"Boys stop being so angry she is here to help” he told them. They sighed loudly and we sat down to the table, and got a delicious Irish dish.

When they were going to bed, Gia wanted me to read to her. Nicky took care of Rocco and Jay. When there was finally sleeping we sat down in the living room with a glass of wine and had a little talk.

I was sitting in my own thoughts for a bit when Nicky got my attention. “Britta?” he said. I looked up from my glass and directly into his beautiful eyes. "You were in a little world of your own there."

I smiled at that phrase and nodded. "Yes sorry, it is not because you are boring, I was just thinking” 

"About what?"

"It's a little embarrassing" I blushed. 

"Yeah? You can tell me then” he said, and winked at me. 

I looked down at the table and then looked at him again. "I just feel so lucky, here I am sitting in your living room and had never ever thought, that I would ever even meet some of you. Sorry It´s a fan thing." I looked away from his glance again before continuing "I grew up with your music, it followed me in all my teenage years and a bit into adulthood, the music has just meant so much to me.” I sighed. "And now I sound like a crazy fan.” 

He shook his head and pushed me a little. "No you don't, it's nice to hear what it has meant to you" 

I looked at him again, he had moved closer to me "I didn't say it earlier but it hurts me what you have been through, I hope I can help you and your children through it, I do know how hard it is" I gave him a hug "I will listen if you want to talk about it" I pulled away. 

"Thank you" he said. 

I got up to go to bed, but he pulled me down on the couch again. I landed on his lap and before I could think his lips touched mine. I looked at him, he kissed me again, his lips were so soft.  
I answered his kiss, he moaned lightly, and kissed me intensely, his tongue stroked my lips.  
I opened my mouth slightly, his tongue found mine and I moaned quietly, his hands began to caress my back and he pulled me closer to him, my hands in his hair.  
His kiss sent me to the 7th heaven, one hand started caressing my breast, it gave me goosebumps and send chills through me, it started to burn in my cunt, fuck I wanted him and I wanted him now.  
Then he got me turned around so I was straddling him. I could feel the bulge in his pants, he was moaning loud now "ohhhh fuck." He pulled me closer to him and his hands found their way up under my blouse. When I felt it, my head went clear again and I pulled away, he moaned with impatience. 

"Nicky no we can't, we shouldn't” I sighed breathless, "we have to keep it professional.” 

His eyes were dark with lust and he sighed loudly "Fuck Britta, you can't do this to me" 

I looked at him, and said a bit angry "Do you think it's easy for me!? We just need to do it, goodnight Nicky, sleep well." I went to bed but didn't get much sleep that night as I was thinking about his kiss and his caressing.

Nicky sat back on the couch. "Fuck why couldn't you just keep your fingers to yourself?" he thought and slammed down on the couch. "You made the rule yourself that it should be professional. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He took out his phone and called Shane. 

"Nicky? It's 11pm.” Said a sleepy Shane. 

"I just need to talk to someone" Nicky sighed.

"Shoot" 

"I've done something I shouldn't, I kissed Britta" 

"Nicky, Nix, damn it, why?" 

"I couldn't control myself, we were having such a good evening, talking and laughing, it just went off by itself, and she kissed me back" 

There was silence on the other end before Shane said "Nix for God's sake, did more happen?" 

"No. She interrupted when I started caressing her breast under the blouse" 

Shane sighed. "It was probably the best thing, I think you should go to bed now and keep as much distance as possible from her, for a while"

Nicky sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right. Night, night Shay" 

“Night, night Nix". Nicky didn't get much sleep that night either.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 4 months since that night and none of us had mentioned it since. Our relationship was most professional now. But we still talked privately, to get to know each other, but avoided moments on the couch with a glass of wine. It was hard for me, I could feel that I was more than happy to just be with him and I enjoyed our little talks. I thought of him when we were not together, I looked at him secretly, we still had small moments where we caught each other's eyes and I felt like we were the only ones in the room. I had fallen for him and it wasn't good, we could never have a relationship because he was my boss, however I still had my hopes.  
I found him looking at me several times too but I didn't think more about it.

However, things got better and better every day with Rocco and Jay. They were not so hostile to me anymore, Gia loved me and I had several times been watching her dance while Nicky had some time with his boys.

It was a day like every other; I helped Gia while the boys looked after themselves. 

"Britta, we'll meet in the kitchen in 10 minutes, we just need to talk" Nicky said to me. 

I was helping Gia with her homework. "Yeah that's just fine" I gave her a hug and said I would be back in a little while.

"Yes" I said as I got to him. 

"Sit down please" he said. He looked at me seriously, I was nervous. "Britta you might as well know it now, because you’ll probably find out soon anyway" 

"Nicky you make me nervous now, if I have to pack my things and go home, can you please say that to me now." 

Nicky looked confused at me and he shook his head. "No you are not going home, why do you think that?" 

"Cuz what happened 4 months ago" I mumbled. 

Nicky came around the table to me and he lifted my head. "Bri" he sighed, "look at me, it was my fault, and you did the right thing to stop it" I nodded but felt my hopes of being together private with him disappear. He looked at me as he said it, and he saw how hurt I looked. 

Nice Nix, there you being stupid you again, he thought, you have to think before you speak if you shall have any chance to be together with her private. Wish I just had the courage to kiss her again.  
She is obviously dealing with here own emotions as well. I wish I knew if she has the same feelings for me, as I do have for her. He put an end to his thoughts and feelings and would take care of them later. "Britta" he began again, what I tell you now is strictly confidential and cannot come out. I nodded quietly. "Shane, Kian and Mark are coming over here this weekend, we're going to talk and listen to songs and from there decide when and with what song, Westlife would and should make a comeback to music." 

My jaw dropped and I looked shocked at him "Do, do they come here, A Westlife comeback? You're not joking with me, are you?” I was shocked.

He smiled to me and for the first time in 4 months, it was his smile; that one that always made my knees turn into jelly. "No Bri I don't" 

"Excuse me, be right back" I said and ran into my room.

Nicky looked confused after me and decided to follow. I just have to make sure she don’t faint, he thought. My door was slightly opened when he came to my room, and he could hear low screams. He looked in. What a sight he got, I was jumping around and didn't quite know what to do with myself, occasionally screaming into a pillow so he didn't hear it. It must be the fan part that turns on, Nicky thought, before walking in to her and closing the door.

"The Earth Calls Britta" He said loudly. I stopped and looked at him. 

"Sorry" I said, embarrassed "I will try to control myself now"

He didn't say anything, he just came over to me and gave me a big hug. He couldn’t resist smelling my hair, it smelled so good: a mix of mint and chamomile. 

When Nicky came into my room I hadn't noticed him until he started talking to me, fuck that was embarrassing, I was so embarrassed that I looked away. The next thing that happened, was that Nicky came over to me and gave me a hug. I sighed, I couldn't help but breathe deeply and smell him. He had my favorite scent on even though he didn't know it. We stood there for a while until I interrupted it and looked at him. 

"Are you calmer now?" he asked, smiling at me. I nodded and he took my hand and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Butterflies began to fly around in my stomach. He was just so lovely, and yes I needed to admit that I was in love with him 

"Come, we have more that we need to talk about" he said and took my hand. We came to an agreement that when the others came I could be a fangirl if it was ok with them and get pictures and autographs, but then I should keep an eye on Rocco, Jay and Gia, and I could join them later.

That night we sat on the sofa, and took the time to talk about everything that had happened over the last 4 months.  
He then followed me to my room when I wanted to go to bed, but before I could say goodnight to him, he had taken my hand and pushed me against the wall, his blue eyes looked intensely at me and I could and would not interrupt his sight, his lips found mine once again, I did not hesitate this time and answered his kiss right away.  
He let go of my hand and it found his neck, I pulled him closer to me, every fiber of my body longing for his kiss. His hands found my bump and he thrust his hips against mine, I moaned loudly against his lips "ohhhh Nix."

His tongue found its way into my mouth, I pulled him even closer to me. "Ohhhh fuck Bri" he moaned, he could feel that he was beginning to be turned on and stopped our kiss.

"Nix, fuck don't do that to me" I moaned, my eyes were dark with desire. 

Nicky looked at me and said "Another time honey, I want to wait a little, it should not be controlled by a here and now lust" he said hoarsely with his husky voice. He gave me one more kiss and said good night. As if I could sleep after that!.

The weekend came and when the doorbell rang, Nicky opened. "Hey guys welcome" he said and gave them a big hug each. "Just a warning, Britta is an old fan and I have agreed with her that if it is ok with you then she will just have a fangirl moment." 

The others looked at him and smiled and laughed. "It is perfectly fine with us" they said. 

Nicky looked at them and called "Britta are you coming out here, there’s a few guys that I would like you to meet" I was nervous, but tried to be just a little bit cool when I went out to him. "Britta meet Shane, Kian and Mark." I looked at them and squeezed myself in the arm, I wanted to make sure I wasn’t dreaming.  
Nicky looked at me and walked over and squeezed my shoulder. "They don't bite" he whispered and gave me a kiss on the cheek before gently pushing me towards them. 

I pulled myself together and went to give them my hand. Shane gave me a hug and said "so you’re Britta, I've heard of you" he smiled. Before I could answer, Kian had embraced me and gave me a big hug. 

"Hello Britta" he said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Mark gave me a big hug and lifted me up before putting me down again, with a kiss on the other cheek.

Shane looked at Nicky and saw how his eyes turned dark and cold as Kian gave her a kiss on the cheek, he shook his head but kept it to himself and would ask him about that later.

They happily posed for photos and autographs so I could get my moment. I was happy but then Nicky interrupted us. "Boys we have a lot we have to talk about, Britta comes in to us later" he smiled at me and held my sight. Shane coughed.

"I will get the kids in bed, see you soon" I said and left.

Nicky showed them into the living room, and went out to find the drinks. Shane went after him and couldn’t stop himself from asking "Is everything okay with you and Britta?"  
Nicky nodded "Yes it is, we had a talk about it"  
"You've done a lot more than just talk" he said dryly.  
Nicky turned around and looked at him "What does that mean?" he hissed.  
"Nix I'm not blind, I saw how you looked at her, I saw how your eyes turned dark and cold when Ki gave her a kiss on the cheek" Shane sighed.  
Nicky looked at him and said "We talked and I followed her to her room, before she went in I kissed her and nothing more happened"  
"What do you do now?"  
"We will take it easy and quiet and put the kids first, Rocco and Jay are still having a hard time, but it's getting better and better every day"  
Shane sighed again. “Okay, now don't do anything stupid Nix".  
He nodded and looked at his friend "Shay don't say anything to the others right?”  
“No that’s your own headache, let's go in with the drinks and talk.”  
Shane took the tray and Nicky took the glasses and together they went into the living room. Kian looked up. "There you were we were just about to call you" he laughed, and they smiled at him. They put the drinks on the table and started talking.  
I put Gia to sleep and went in to Rocco and Jay "I don't want to sleep now" Jay said. 

“Jay you'll need to." 

"No!" He turned his head away and started to sob. 

I patted him on the back and said "Jay, would you tell me what's wrong?” 

He sniffed a little more. “I miss my Mum” he said.

I gave him a hug “It's all right to miss her, you don't have to be strong all the time, you need to cry, it´s okay, you can curse and beat, just don't hit me, and I'll listen if you need me to." 

He smiled at me. "Thanks Bri, will you read to me?" I read to him and he fell fast asleep.

I went down to the room and could hear laughter, they were enjoying themselves very much. I went out into the kitchen after more beers for them and came into the living room "Any fresh supplies?" I asked.

"Yes please, we were just running out" said Mark and pat on the seat next to him. I sat down and fell naturally into their conversation. They agreed that their fans should know about the Westlife comeback on October 3, 2018. 

Nicky looked at me. "I'm going to need your help a lot more now, I'll soon be more away from them, we're going to record new songs and there will be a lot of interviews next year, we will be touring again too.” 

“I will of course help you" I said "so in 4 months it will be serious?" 

They nodded. I talked to them a little more and then apologized, I was tired. They said good night and gave me a hug. Nicky followed me with the excuse that he was picking up more beers.

“Bri honey, just wait for me”

I turned around, he pulled me closer to him, and gave me a kiss. “Nix” I pulled him into my room and gave him another kiss.

He was confused. “Why?” he asked.  
“So they are not going to discover it, I want to keep it for ourselves just a little more.” I smiled at him, he pushed me up against the door, and his kiss got deeper, before I gently pushed him away. “You better go now, it don’t take so long to fetch some beers” he sighed and looked at me, gave me one last kiss. “Good night honey” and then he walked out of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Nicky was in a hurry. He’d had a lot of meetings with the others, and they’d also been to see Louis to tell him about their plan. He was elevated and was looking forward to it.  
Nicky came home tired almost every night. I stood with most of it, but it didn't matter because I could see how happy he was. It was going well with all the kids; Rocco was still a little hostile, Jay was happy, and he talked with me about everything. Gia loved me, and had asked me how long I was going to stay there.  
Nicky had told me that Shane and Gillian did know we were together but that the others didn't know it yet and I was glad, Gillian had become a good friend, I could talk to her about a lot, she had also helped me with some things I could do for Rocco so he wasn't so hostile to me. It worked very well.

Nicky was lying on the couch one evening and slept, he was tired, it had been 3 crazy months and he had not had many days at home. Gia came in to him and she gave him a hug, saying "Dad wake up" 

He looked at her and said "yes sweetie?" 

She looked at him seriously. "Why are you and Bri not dating, she is just sweet and I would love to have here to stay always" 

"Oh Gia" Nicky gave her a hug, "sometimes you are older than 5 years" 

She smiled at him again. “Dad she is cute” then she turned around and left. 

Nicky was smiling to himself while thinking about what she had said, she shouldn't know anything yet, but yes they were dating and they were lovers and had been that for 3.5 months.

He stood up, he could smell meatballs and went into the kitchen, Rocco helped to peel potatoes and he talked nicely to Britta when she asked him about something, finally some progress he thought.  
"Mmmm it smells good" he said, Britta turned around and smiled warmly at him. 

Yes he was in love, her smile sent shocks through him that propagated in his cock. I hope we can take the next step tonight if that is possible. He thought.

It was bedtime for the kids. Nicky had got them all in bed today as I cleaned up. Once I’d finished I went into the living room, with a beer for him and a glass of wine for myself, I found his CDs, and couldn't help but put Coast To Coast on, I just stood in my own thoughts waiting for him. I had found "No Place That Far" on the CD because "You Make Me Feel" came right afterwards and in that song I loved Nicky's voice.

However, I couldn't hear his voice on the CD because he started singing instead to me. I turned around and looked at him.

Fuck he was sexy, his voice was just better and more sexier than on a CD, and when he finished the chorus he came over to me and gave me a deep kiss.  
"I love your voice" I said.

He smiled and pulled me in again, he kissed my neck. "You smell good honey" 

"So do you" I smiled, and found his lips again, his kiss got deep and demanding, he breathed deeply. I opened my mouth when I felt his tongue on my lips. 

"Ohhh god Bri" he moaned 

"Ohhh Nix.” Our breathing became faster, he laid me down on the couch and lay on top of me, my hands found his neck and I pulled him in to me. Our lips met briefly before he found my neck again and placed small kisses all the way up to my jaw. "Ohhhhh god Nix" I moaned again. His mouth left my neck and he looked me deeply in the eyes, his own eyes were dark with desire, his hand found my chest and he caressed it and it felt so good. He took my blouse off and it sent chills through me.

Nicky gasped at the sight and said "Britta you are perfect." He kissed his way down to my breasts as his mouth reached my nipple and he kissed it through my bra. I sighed deep, lifting my hips up against him, an invitation for more. He sat up and straddling me, looking at me lovingly. I began to peel at his t-shirt, he understood and took it off, my fingers stroked his chest and he shivered.

"Oh Nix, you're perfect”

He smiled at me, got up and took my hand. "Come with me" he said hoarsely. 

I followed him into the bedroom, he closed the door and swung me around so I stood with my back up off the wall, he took my hands and held them tightly while he kissed me deeply, he let go of my hands and took off my bra. "Just perfect" he murmured, and his mouth found my nipples again, sucking and biting them.

"Nix" I moaned. My cunt was on fire and my panties were wet. "Fuck, Nix" I said again, this time as a warning. He stopped cuddling my breasts, grabbed me by the waist and thrust his own hips against mine. 

He was clearly turned on. "I want you" he moaned hoarsely

I looked him in the eyes and said "so take me." 

His eyes burned with desire, he unzipped my pants and took them off me. I found his bulge and stroked a hand over his tight pants, squeezing it lightly and I gave him a deep kiss.

"Ohhhh fuck" he moaned.

I helped him with his pants, he kicked them off. "Oh fuck Bri, that's nice" he moaned loudly as my hand caressed his bulge outside his boxers. He was hard and already leaking, my fingers searched into his underpants I found his dick and stroking feathered touches up and down it. He sighed with desire and then removed my hand to lay me down on the bed. His fingers found my panties. He caressed me and held me tight before taking them off, kissing me deeply again as his fingers stroked my inner thighs without getting any closer. 

I couldn't hold it and sighed loudly. "Nix stop, please don´t tease me, take me please" I was almost crying I was so turned on, and every stroke from him was torture. He stopped and lay close to me as I spread my legs for him, his fingers found their way to my cunt and I cried with pleasure as 2 fingers slipped inside 

"Do you want me?" he whispered hoarsely, teasing me 

"Nix yes that's not enough, I want more, I want to feel you” I moaned, and shrugged his panties. 

He let go and took them off. I squeezed his cock; he was ready. “Ohhhh honey, fuck that's good” he moaned, kissed me more deeply, and pushing me so I was laying on my back. He laid on top of me, our bodies fit perfectly together. I spread my legs, he laid down properly and when he accepted my invitation and penetrated I cried with pleasure while holding my breath until he was completely in. 

He was big! "Fuck Nix, you're big!" 

He kissed me deeply before he started to gently make love to me, but it wasn't enough, I wanted more.

"Nix, harder!” 

He hit harder, and harder. It was amazing. I was moaning now, we fit perfect together, my nails drilled into his back as I approached orgasm, squeezing hard on his cock. He moaned loudly; he was close now. He hit hard a few more times and we reached the climax together, I came first and he just followed. He collapsed on top of us as we lay a little and got to grips with our breathing. He kissed me deeply before he pulled out and held me close, looking me in the eye.

"Darling stay here and sleep tonight, I would love to wake up together with you tomorrow" he said.

"Of course I'll be here honey" I smiled. We shared a kiss, and then we fell asleep.

Nicky opened his eyes the next morning and saw Britta in his arms. Wow she was beautiful when she slept there, he thought of yesterday and was turned on. He put his hand on her hip and placed a series of gentle kisses on her shoulder and all the way up to her neck.

I woke up from his caress and turned to face him, our eyes met and it sparked, he quickly found my lips and we shared a long kiss that became more intense. I could feel it buzzing in my cunt. I swung a leg around his hip and pulled him closer to me, his fingers found my cunt as he cuddled up to me. I trembled at the slightest touch, I was ready again. “Ohhhh Nix, take me won't you please?" 

He looked intensely at me, his eyes dark with desire as he pushed me on my back and laid on top of me. I spread my legs lightly and he penetrated with a deep stroke. "Ohhhhh fuck" we said in chorus. He thrust rhythmically forward and back and it wasn't long before we were both close again.   
He found my mouth and muffled my moans when I came, not long after he followed, then we lay and savored a little as he looked at the clock.

"Oh fuck honey, they'll wake up soon, and they shall not know anything yet, even if Gia doesn't mind it, we better get up”

I looked at him. "Don't worry now, it'll be fine"

I got up and kissed him, found my panties, bra and pants, got them on and went to him. "Lie down again and pretend you’re asleep, then I'll find the rest of our clothes and take care of the breakfast.” 

I walked toward the door and turned around as he smiled at me. "How did I deserve someone like you? I love you” he said. 

I looked at him. He could see the question in my eyes so he got up and walked over to me and took my hand. He looked me deep in the eyes and said "I love you Britta" 

My eyes got wet and I stammered. "I… I love you too Nicky” 

He gave me a kiss before I walked out the door and found our stuff, got clean clothes on and started making breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

The next month was a little quieter and Nicky could relax a little. I sat by myself and relaxed Saturday morning, thinking wow on Wednesday it goes nuts. Nicky was nervous, he didn't know how their fans would take it, so I looked on Twitter and saw all the rumors of an upcoming Westlife reunion.   
Their fans were going crazy already, so I went in to Nicky who was sitting in the living room with Gia. I went to talk with him and Gia ran over and gave me a hug. "Shouldn't we play with my dolls today?" I looked down at her and couldn't say no so I said "Sweet Gia I just got to talk to your dad and I'll come in to you later so we can play” I smiled, she hurried into her room.

I went over to him, he smilede and said "Hello my love. Then he looked around the living room and pulled me closer to him so he could give me a kiss. I sighed as his lips hit mine, he kissed me deeper and it started to burn in my cunt, I pulled away and smiled at him "later honey."

He nodded and said "yes honey, what's up?" 

"This" I said, and showed him my phone. "I didn't say anything" I said. 

He nodded and looked at me, "I know that, but it must be a good sign that they are starting then it means that they are missing us, but the rumors will soon be over” he smiled warmly at me.

I didn't break our eye contact, his blue eyes were so beautiful I didn't get tired of looking at them. I sighed and then asked "what do we do when it all goes off Nix?" 

He looked at me and said "if you want we can tell it to everyone, but we can also keep close and only let those closest to us know it.” 

I thought of the possibilities “Nicky I want your kids to know it first under calm surroundings.” He nodded so I continued “then we can tell it too Kian, Jodi, Mark and Cailean, how that is told is up to you." I smiled at him.

"Hmmm maybe just snogging you madly in front of them then" he said with a twinkle in his eye and a cheeky smile. Then he said "You better go to Gia and I'll take the boys to football.” He started walking away.

"Honey" I took his hand he turned around "the public shall not know anything yet." 

He nodded and I pulled him over and gave give him a kiss "see you later" I said and went in to Gia.

Gia sat waiting with all her dolls when I came in to her and she lit up when she saw me. I smiled at her and sat down. As we were playing she suddenly said "Bri, don't you like my dad?" 

I looked at her and answered "yes I like your dad, I think he is cute and sweet. Why are you asking that sweety?" 

She looked at me and asked "then why are you not dating?"   
I gasped a little. "Gia it´s not that easy to become lovers, you will understand it later when you are old enough" I told her. She smiled and continued playing until she said “I'm hungry” 

"Then let's find some food for you" 

She smiled and did not mention it again.

"Britta!" Nicky called when he came home. 

"I'm in the kitchen" I shouted.

When he came in, Gia sat eating some fruit. She jumped down from her chair when she saw him and ran over and gave him a hug. "Dad you are home again!" He smiled at her and looked up at me. 

"Nicky can we just talk together in the living room?” I asked 

"Yes, Gia please sit down again and eat the rest of your fruit, I’m just going to talk with Britta” he said. He was a little nervous now, it was rare for me to call him by his first name. We went into the living room, he closed the door and we sat down.

"Nicky, we need to get us and our relationship sorted out" he was more nervous but I continued. "I can't keep hiding it from your kids, especially Gia, she is more observant than you think" 

He breathed relieved. "Oh god Bri, I thought you were breaking up with me" he said "what did she say to you?" I told him about our little talk and he smiled. "When should we tell them, then?" he asked.

"Nix I don't know, maybe tonight, so it won't all be on the 3 October?" 

He took my hand and gave me a kiss. "Come on let's make some dinner and then we can talk about it"

We agreed that they should know it that evening so they had Sunday at home to think about it, mostly for Rocco's sake.

Nicky told them after dinner that they should go into the living room and sit down because he had something important to tell them. 

Rocco sighed "Dad we know you have to sing again and maybe will be away from home" 

Nicky looked at him "It's not that Rocco, go into the living room and we'll come in a bit" he sighed again and reluctantly entered the room.

I shuddered and was nervous. Nicky took my hand, squeezed it lightly and looked at me "it will be fine honey" he said and gave me a kiss. Together we went into the living room.

"Rocco, Jay and Gia, what I'm telling you now, you can’t tell anyone else. It shall be our secret for a little while yet, can you understand that?" They all nodded. "Well," he said and took my hand, looking at me and then to his children, ”Britta and I are together, and we have been for a while, she makes me happy and we are deeply in love with each other, and we hope you can understand it" 

“Weeeee! Does that mean you stay here for longer Bri?" Gia asked. 

“Yes Gia it does" I said and smiled to her

Jay came over and gave his dad a hug. "I'm glad you're happy dad." He looked at me and said "look after my dad, I don't want him to be hurt” I gave Jay a hug and promised him I would take care of his dad.

Rocco came over to us next. He first looked at me and then his dad. He didn't say anything, he just gave us a big hug each before saying "I love you" and then he also went into his room.

Nicky went after them and got them to bed, then he came in to the living room again.

He looked at me and said “well that went better than expected" 

"Yes, I’m most shocked at Rocco’s reaction" I said.

He nodded and kissed me and then led me to the bedroom.   
Once inside he pushed me up against the wall and found my lips again, his kiss was easy and slow at first, then they became more and more intense. He stood close to me whispering hoarsely "have been thinking about you all day, what I want to do to you" and he pressed his hips against me.   
He was turned on, his hands stroked my legs and found their way up under my skirt. He found my cunt and caressed me, causing me to sigh loudly. He sure knew how to turn me on!   
He let go of my lips and looked at me, his blue eyes were dark with desire. He ripped my skirt off and pushed me down on the bed, taking off my panties and when his lips hit my cunt I cried out with pleasure. "Ohhhh fuck Nix" 

I was so turned on and held on to the bed, gripping the sheets, his tongue went on caressing my cunt. He had quickly learned what I liked, my breathing became superficial and when he heard it he stopped and crawled up to me. He took my t-shirt and bra off and started caressing my breasts. He was still fully dressed so I unbuttoned his pants and pulled his t-shirt off. He kicked his pants and boxers off, I pushed him on his back, straddling him and started to ride him. "Fuck Bri, that’s good" he moaned loudly. I muffled his groan as I kissed him. 

Nicky took control again and turned us around so I lay on my back, defenseless with him on top. He kissed me deeply and looked me deeply in the eye before taking me hard. I sighed and moaned, sex with him was amazing. He kissed me deep when he came, and let go of my lips when I moaned his name loud. He caressed me until we fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

He woke me up in the morning before going out to make breakfast so I could take a shower and get some clothes on before the kids woke up. They didn't need to know yet that we were sleeping together, they would be finding out about that later.

We had invited his mother Yvonne, and Bertie and Miriam, over to lunch that Sunday so that they could hear from us that we were a couple. I waited anxiously for them, I knew they liked me as a person and as his au pair but whether they could accept me as Nicky's girlfriend was another thing.

Nicky looked at me when the doorbell rang. I was shaking with nerves, so he took my hand and squeezed it, and gave me a quick kiss. "It will all be fine my love, they like you" 

I looked at him and said "yes, but that is as your au pair and not as your girlfriend" 

He gave me another kiss and reassured me the best he could, he couldn't do more. He went out to open the door and welcomed them. Once inside we actually had a great lunch, and talked about the kids, and the future reunion.

However, Yvonne wasn't blind and had noticed the little caresses, our eyes on each other and how her Son in particular behaved towards me. She knew that there was something going on, but didn't quite know what it was. She hoped that he had finally found a sweet girl he could share his life with, even if it was his au pair. She had never thought about that, but if they liked each other then it was definitely the best. She thought about it for a little while, but decided that if they wanted to say something, they had to do it.

When we finished lunch they went into the living room, and the kids went to their rooms, I found some beer and soda and brought them into the living room. As I came in Nicky looked at me lovingly and stood up to help me with it. Miriam saw his gaze and looked at her husband, but he hadn't noticed anything.  
I sat down next to Nicky and looked at him. He got up and asked if he could just get everyone’s attention because he had something to tell. They all stopped their conversations and looked at him.

"Mum, Miriam and Bertie there is something I want to tell you, the kids were told yesterday" he looked at them. "I'm happy, satisfied and over the moon again for the first time in almost 3 years, and it's not only because I am going out soon to play again with Westlife, I have found the most beautiful girl." He took my hand and looked at me as he said "and being able to call her my girlfriend makes me feel like the luckiest man in the world. I hope you will be happy on our behalf. I love her and she makes me feel blessed.” He gave me a kiss and they gasped, there was a bit of silence before anyone said anything  
.  
"Nico" his mother said and gave us a hug, she had tears in his eyes "if you make each other happy and satisfied then I am happy for you and that you have found each other" 

"We do mum" he said and gave her a hug.

Bertie and Miriam both gave us a hug, and congratulated us, but I could see that they were not super happy. I hoped that they could see how happy Nicky was, that his children had gotten their father again and they also have a sweet girl who helped them a lot now. We said goodbye to them after they were told it was not official yet. They accepted that and went home.

"Then we only need the rest of the flock" I said to Nicky. 

He smiled at me. "Yes I have thought about that" he said. He gave me a kiss just as his kids came into the room. 

"Ewww" said Rocco and Jay in chorus, "Dad and Bri can you please NOT do that while we watch." He smiled at them and gave me a kiss again. Gia clapped, Rocco and Jay rolled their eyes and turned on the television.

Yvonne looked after the kids that Thursday. We had invited all the others home to join us in celebrating Westlife's official reunion. I didn't know what Nicky had thought of, on how to break our relationship with each other but I hoped I found out soon.

I opened the door and there stood Shane and Gillan. They both gave me a hug. Shane turned to Nicky right away and asked "Nix do the others know it yet?" 

He shook his head and Shane and Gillan nodded "They will soon know Shay" he said. 

Mark, Cailean, Kian and Jodi arrived shortly after and Nicky and I kept our distance to each other, just as we had agreed on. We ate, enjoyed each other’s company and the time ran fast. Kian's phone rang and it was Louis who wanted us to look at Facebook. “It goes off in 2 minutes!” he said.

We all sat glued to the screen when the video was published and in just 5 minutes it had got 10,000 likes. It continued upwards as it reached 40,000 likes. Nicky took my hand, and when it reached 70,000 likes Nicky couldn't stay away anymore and he pulled me in for a long and deep kiss. I found his neck and pulled him closer to me, Mark looked at us he smiled, then he tapped Kian on the shoulder. 

Kian couldn't stop himself from saying "what the fuck Nix? Are you dating that lovely lady?"

Cailean and Jodi looked away from the screen and saw us interrupt our kiss, I blushed and tucked my head against Nicky's neck. 

He laughed. "Yes, Surprise! Meet my lovely girlfriend" he said with a big smile. They congratulated us and Kian looked at Shane and Gillan, 

"You knew it" he shouted out. 

Shane just smiled "Yes, we were just told that we shouldn’t say it, so we didn´t”

"We will also appreciate that you keep it private for now, we’re not ready for it to be out yet" Nicky said to them.

They all said that they wouldn’t say anything before we were ready.  
"Nix by the way do Louis know?" Asked Mark.

"No, I’ll go visit him tomorrow and tell him” 

A while later we all finally said good night and thank you for a lovely evening before everyone left.

The next day Nicky stood in Louis office building 

"Nicky what do I owe the honor?" Louis asked as he entered his office.

"Can we just talk in private?” Nicky asked, and looked over at his assistant. 

Louis nodded and sent his assistant out of the office. 

"Louis, I've got a girlfriend, she is fantastic, but she is also employed by me” he dropped his pen “it’s my au pair. We would love to keep it private but I thought you should know it so she has at least one to call when it all goes loose" 

His Manager nodded "Yes, yes of course she can call me. I look forward to meeting her, how long has she been working for you?" 

"About 9 months. She has a contract for 1 year" 

“So how long have you been a couple” he then asked “About 5 month” answered Nicky

He wrote something down and looked at Nicky again. "I'm keeping it close, just make sure not to be discovered as a couple" Louis said. 

Nicky nodded thankfully and left. When he got home there were photographers everywhere who all wanted to take his picture and ask him about Westlife.

He walked into the house and came into the living room to find me. "Welcome to my world," he said. "It will soon be better, but right now it's new and exciting again." He smiled and gave me a hug. 

"I'll be fine, they already know about me as your au pair, they just won’t have anything to write about us as a couple” I said to him and put my head against his chest. "Shall we plan your birthday?" I asked. 

He nodded and gave me a hug. "40 years, it's going to be big," he said, "I'm glad you can share it with me." He smiled at me and held me tightly before we started on the planning.


	8. Chapter 8

When Nicky turned 40, we had a big party at our house, we sang and enjoyed the evening and night and everyone was happy, it was a perfect birthday. I was so happy on Nicky's behalf, he relaxed in the company of all his friends and family.

When the last guests had left we sat and talked. Nicky discovered that I was distant "Bri honey what's wrong?" He asked 

"Nothing to worry about Nix" I told him.

"Yes, you are distant so I want to know" 

"It's just because I miss my family and my friend, just being able to tell them that I have a wonderful and lovely boyfriend that I am completely in love with" 

He gave me a hug. "Honey will it help if we invite them over so you can be with them?"

"That would be great honey" I smiled. 

"Then it will be my birthday present to you" he smiled back at me 

"Oh honey it will be so nice but they just need to know when they get here how it all is and why" 

He nodded and said "yes neither you or me feel like ending up on the cover of The Sun as Ireland's new hot couple”  
I nodded, we were both fine with being able to walk in the park with his kids and be together, without it was being showed everywhere.

The rest of October flew by and when the tickets for their tour went on sale they were sold out fast, it was their fastest selling tour ever, and they also took the time to visit Jenny Greene.  
Jenny had a private talk with them after the show. "Nicky how are you doing, you seem happier now?" She looked at him. 

Kian, Mark and Shane started to laugh, she looked confused at them and they gave Nicky a pat on the shoulders "You can manage that yourself man" they said and sat down with a beer 

"Jenny" he started "you have to promise me not to say anything, then I will tell you" 

"Nicky, you know I won’t say anything" 

He smiled cheekily at her "Yes I’m just teasing you, I'm in love Jenny" 

"Nicky that’s nice, have you found a cute girl?" 

He smiled when he thought of me. "Yes I have" 

"Well who is it, someone I know?" 

"Yes and no” he said. Now she was confused. "It’s is my au pair" 

"Oh I’ve seen her on the net" she said 

"Yes the press had been a bit reluctant to photograph us, we want to keep it private, that's why you need to keep close" he looked at her and she nodded in understanding.

“How long have you been together?” 

“5 months” 

She gave him a hug. "I'm happy on your behalf Nicky, I hope you will have many years together" 

"Thank you Jenny, you are a good friend." they said there goodbye and thanks for the time.

November came and they were selling more tickets than they ever dreamt they would. They had long days in the studio getting some of their new songs recorded, which meant he wasn't much home.

I had a visit from Gillian one day and asked her “Gill, how do you hold yourself together when Shane is gone? I miss Nix so much” 

She gave me a hug. “Bri just hang in there, he does still comes home every night even though it is late sometimes”  
I nodded, she was right. I had known what I had gone into, It was not new to me because he had been away before.

It was soon my birthday, and the weekend before my family and my friend came to visit. They were landing in Dublin Airport. We both went to pick them up. The children were on vacation at Georgina's parents’ house. Nicky waited in the car as I went in to get them.

When I saw them I gave them all a hug "welcome to Ireland and Dublin" I said. "Come on, the car is out here" 

I led them out of the arrivals hall and when Nicky saw us he opened the trunk and went out to help with the bags. He was wearing sunglasses and a hat so he wasn’t recognized.  
As we were sitting in the car and on our way home we got to talk a lot, but my mother interrupted asking "when do we meet your boss?"

"He’ll be home in a couple of hours then you´ll meet him" I said. Nicky sat and smiled to himself.

When we arrived at the house, they were just as surprised as I had been the first time I had seen it. My father whistled and my sibling and friend’s jaw dropped. I showed them where they would sleep the next few days while they were visiting me, and I showed them where the living room was. I told them to meet me in there in about 15 minutes.

I walked into the living room where Nicky was sitting.

"Did you show them their rooms?" I nodded and he got up and walked over to me. He gave me a hug and a kiss. "Then I'll stay away until you tell them about me, you just call me when you are ready. I will wait in the kitchen" he looked at me. 

"Yes it is best. My mother and sister are also quite crazy about you lads." I smiled apologetically to him and gave him a kiss. 

He smiled "so it´s a family thing" he said boldly and winked at me. He went into the kitchen and waited, before I could reach him. 

When they came into the living room, I asked them to sit down. "I have something to tell you and I would appreciate not being interrupted" I said. They nodded and I looked at them nervously before continuing. "I am in love, I have found a very sweet man over here, we are lovers, and have been together for 6 months, but he is also my boss 2 months yet.” They looked at me, I could see my Mom was going to interrupt me so I continued “but there is one thing you need to know about him, he is famous and we do not want to end up on the cover of The Sun as the hot new couple over here, so you cannot say anything before we are ready to share it, I hope that you can accept that."

Everyone nodded and my dad said that they could accept it.

“But please behave well, you’ll know who he is when you meet him” I said to my Sister and Mother. 

My sister looked at me and I could see that she was thinking. "So when do we meet him?" she asked.

"In a little while" I smiled and called him. "Nix honey, are you coming in to the living room? They want to meet you." He came into the living room and went over to me and gave me a deep kiss. 

I turned around to face my family and my friend. "Mom, Dad, Jennifer and Lea, meet my lovely boyfriend Nicky Byrne" I looked at my family and my friend and they were in shock. They didn't say anything, my friend Lea just looked at me and then she looked at Nicky. 

"The Nicky, whom you always have been crazy about, since you saw the video to If I Let You Go when you were 12?" I nodded. "Wow Britta, congratulations”" she said, and gave me a hug. The others woke up from their shock and said congrats to us too. 

The next few days flew by and on the last day I had a surprise for my Sister and Mother, we had invited Mark, Kian and Shane over for lunch. When they came I opened the door and gave them all a hug and I told them that my family and my friend were here, and that my Mom and Sister were also fans. They laughed a bit.

"So let's meet them and give them an experience" said Shane. 

I smiled at him and we went into the living room I said "Mom, Jennifer, I have a surprise for you, but please behave" I smiled at them and opened the door. "Say hello to Shane, Mark and Kian" 

They came in and both my Mother’s and sister’s jaw dropped again. Shane, Kian and Mark came over and said hello to them, they were still in shock.

Nicky smiled at them. "You are welcome to get pictures and an autograph if you like" he told them. "They have already met one crazy fangirl" he laughed, and gave my shoulders a hug "so you can't scare them further." He smiled at them and looked at me with a teasing glance, I was about to say something, but when he smiled at me, I was just stunned, even after 10 months in his company his smile could still make me dizzy and light-headed.

We had a really great lunch my Mom and Sister, talked to them when the biggest shock had subsided and as it started to get dark, Shane, Mark and Kian said goodbye and went home.

That night I drove my family and my friend to the airport again. “Take care of yourself my girl, I do not want you to be hurt” My Dad said and gave me a hug.

"I will, but dad he is a good man, I will see you again soon.” I waved goodbye to them and drove home to Nicky.

"Nix!" I called when I got home

"I'm in the living room" he said. I went in to him and sat down next to him. "Hello my love" he said. 

I gave him a kiss and said "thank you for the gift honey." 

He held me tightly and gave me a hug. I yawned. "You’re tired, do you want to go to bed?" he asked. I nodded and looked him deep in the eyes, I was suddenly no longer tired so I kissed him longingly and he answered my kiss deeply. I pushed him softly, so he lay down on the couch and I found his lips again and only let go of them to breathe. "Mmmm, were you not tired honey?" he murmured. 

I shook my head and held his gaze, he could see the desire in my eyes; I wanted him so much. His lips found mine and he kissed me slowly, heartily and teasingly, before his tongue stroked my lips. I opened my mouth lightly and when his tongue found mine I moaned "oh god honey." I hesitated for a short second and he took control, he took my shirt off. "Oh Bri honey, just perfect" he moaned when he saw that I had no bra on. He found my breasts and caressed them, he kissed me until I moaned his name, I held his gaze when he stopped his caresses, his eyes where dark and he was breathing heavily. I took off his shirt and let my fingers run down his upper body, he shivered under my touch. I unbuckle his pants and my hand found his limb. I caressed him outside on his underpants causing him to moan, so he got out of his pants fast, then he took off my skirt and caressed my cunt I moaned loudly. 

"Fuck honey, stop oh god don't tease me like that” I moaned loudly 

“Mmmm do you want more?" His voice was hoarse now. He took off my panties and when his mouth found my cunt I held on to the couch, his tongue was playing with me, my breathing began to get superficial. He stopped and crawled up to me and laid himself on top me. 

When he gave me a kiss I could taste myself on his lips. He still had his underpants on, I pushed him down on his back. "Ohhhh god honey" he moaned loudly as I took off his panties. 

I teased him with light strokes up his inner thighs, kissed his stomach without getting any closer, he thrust his hips up against me desperate for more. "Honey stop teasing me please" he begged. I wrapped my hand around his hard length and he cried out with pleasure when he felt my warm mouth surround his cock. He could barely hold on anymore “Bri plz stop, otherwise I’ll be finish before we even get started.” He said hoarsely

I stopped and crawled up to him. He crushed his lips against mine as I straddled him and started riding him. His groans were getting louder now but he stopped me, and pulled out, he took my hand and made me lie down on the blanket. He spread my legs widely and penetrated, pounding hard and rhythmically back and forth "ohhhh Nix honey that’s good! Go on!" I moaned, high and loudly now. I was glad we were home alone as his thrust went harder and harder "ohhhh honey, that's good.” his moaning was also getting louder and louder, and then he came with a roar and I followed.

We lay still and got our breathing under control. He kissed me heartily and pulled out. "Are you ready to sleep now?" he smiled at me.

"Mmmm, I think so" I said. 

"Then we better go to bed" 

He helped me up. My legs felt like jelly and I stumbled so he lifted me up into his arms and carried me into the bedroom, he laid me down on the bed, kissed me goodnight and held me close. We fell asleep naked and I dreamt about him all night.


	9. Chapter 9

It was December and Christmas was approaching. I was relaxing on the couch with a book and Nicky was out buying food and Christmas presents with Shane, Gillian, Nicole and Gia. Rocco came to me. "Bri" he said. 

I looked up from my book. “Yes?” 

"Will you help me find a Christmas present for my dad?" 

“Yes I would like that Rocco, but what about Jay and Gia?" 

"Can we go alone? I haven't spent much time talking with you, and I haven't been so sweet to you either, I´m sorry.” he looked down at the floor. 

I got up and gave him a hug. "Oh Rocco you're a good boy, I understand you, I came into your life almost 1 year ago and shortly after your father and I were a couple, it's a lot to deal with." He nodded and I looked at him. "Rocco I love you, your brother little sister and your father, you have become my family now, I love you all dearly." 

He gave me a hug. "Can we go out and shop this weekend?” he asked. I nodded and together we went out into the kitchen.

Nicky had just come home and was putting the groceries in the fridge. When we came out to the kitchen he looked at us and smiled, when he saw that Rocco had an arm around me his smiled grew wider. "Hey you two" he said. Rocco lit up and went over and gave his father a hug.

Nicky was confused and looked at me questioningly. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss "What happened there?" He asked. 

"I think Rocco has accepted me now, he gave me an apology earlier and asked if we could go out and find a Christmas present for you, just him and me." 

Nicky gave me a hug and held me close "I love you so much Britta." 

I became quite dizzy when I smelt him, he smelled so good. "You smell nice honey” I said, and looked at him "hmmm, so where have you hid my Christmas present?" 

"That is not something you should know" he said.

"Well then I’ll just have to find it" I said with a cheeky smile. 

He shook his head and smiled while saying "good luck with that, but honey remember there are many hiding places in this house." He blinked and held my gaze until I began to help put things in place.

Rocco and I went out to buy Christmas presents the following weekend. We got to talk a lot and he said sorry again for not being very nice to me. I looked at him as we sat in the car on the way home. "Rocco when we get home we will hide the gift for your father so he doesn’t find them, it will be our little secret." He nodded.

When we got back to the house he rushed in to hide the gift in his room and went into the living room where I was sitting with Nicky. "You found something nice for me?" he asked, and Rocco looked at him. 

"Yes but it is our secret” he said and walked over and gave me a hug. 

Nicky looked at him and was about to say something, but Rocco came before him. "Thank you dad" 

"For what?" he asked.

"Because you found Britta, I love her, she is so sweet" he said and smiled before he left again.

Nicky sat quietly in shock, he had never thought Rocco could get used to me. I was also in a bit of shock, he had said before he loved us, but never addressed it directly to me.   
I looked at Nicky and found his gaze, he smiled the biggest smile when he looked me in the eye. He grabbed my blouse and pulled me close to him before giving me a deep kiss. As his lips left mines he said “Thank you Bri. Thank you for being you, thank you for never giving up on him" 

I gave him a hug and said "He is a good boy, he just had a hard time.” 

Nicky nodded and he took my hand and together we went out to make dinner.

It was Christmas Eve, and we had invited Yvonne, Bertie and Miriam over. This was the first time we had them together again since we told them that we was a couple. 

Bertie and Miriam had accepted it now because they had found out that I was a very sweet girl who just wanted Nicky and his kids the best. 

They could also still see how much in love we were with each other and thought it was good that Nicky had moved on now, we had a really good evening. I just needed to get used to other traditions but most of all I had to get used to the fact that you only receive gifts in Ireland the day after Christmas.

It was the day after Christmas and when the children had received their gifts and started studying them, Nicky came over to me with my gift from him. It was a beautiful necklace in gold with a medallion in. When I opened the medallion a simple and beautiful gold ring fell out. I picked it up and looked at Nicky who was now on one knee. I started to hyperventilate as Nicky looked at me and held my gaze. 

"Britta, when you came into my life almost 1 year ago I never thought I would fall for you, that I would fall in love again, or love one again as much as I do now. It has been 6 soon 7 amazing months you have given me my life again. Britta will you marry me?”

Tears ran down my cheeks and I was speechless. I could only nod until I found my voice again. "Yes Nicky, I will" I stammered. He stood up, took my hand and put the ring on, it fit perfectly.

He gave me a deep and heartfelt kiss before lifting me up and swinging me around. When he sat me down he smiled widely, I gave him a deep kiss and was very happy

Nicky looked over at Rocco, Jay and Gia. 

They had seen and heard it all, and sat perfectly still for what felt like an eternity, until Rocco was the first to ask "Dad, Bri are you getting married?" 

Nicky nodded. “When?" 

"We don't know yet my boy" he said.

Rocco looked at us again "ok just warn me before” he said seriously before breaking out in a big laugh when he saw his father's face. “Dad relax, it's okay with me, I love you both” he said, laughing, standing up and giving us a hug. 

Jay looked at us and agreed with his brother and then Gia came to us. "Are you going to be my new Mother" she asked.

I knelt down beside her. "Sweet Gia, I can never replace your mother, and I will not ask you to call me Mom, I will still be Britta" I told her. She nodded and gave me a big hug before looking up at her dad and said very definitely "then I would like to be bridesmaid and flower girl that day" 

Nicky gave her a kiss and a hug. "Of course you can my darling." 

Jay and Rocco looked at us. "Is it still our family secret?" they asked. We looked at each other and nodded to them. "Ok, when will our grandparents get to know it?” 

“They will know it tomorrow, so will Shay, Gill, Kian, Jodi, Mark and Cailean.” 

They nodded and then went over to look at their presents again.

The rest of the day was at home with football on the TV and total relaxation, but Nicky couldn't wait to say something until tomorrow, so he took my hand and pulled me out into the kitchen. He wanted to take a picture of us and send to the others, he took a picture where we kissed and you could see my ring and sent it with the text "she said yes". Not long after his phone went crazy with congratulations from the others, they also promised that they would still hold tight.

When the kids went to bed, Nicky carried me into the bedroom, we had to celebrate it our way, and that was on the sheets. This time it was different, much more intimate and tender.

The day after, the grandparents were told and they congratulated us all, I called my family and told them, they were happy but thought it was quick. I didn't want to discuss it with them, so that conversation ended quickly. My friend was very supportive and was looking forward to the wedding.

We were looking forward to the New Year, it was going to be celebrated at Shane and Gillian´s house. I was looking forward to seeing them all again. We were the last to arrive as we had all the kids with us. 

Shane opened when we arrived and showed us into the living room. When we went in they all congratulated us again. It was a good evening, everyone was up and running about the release of their new single, they were looking so much forward to see what their fans thought about it. 

All the kids were enjoying themselves too and we all had a great night. Nicky and I stayed and slept as I was too tired to drive and Nicky had a few too many beers. We slept heavy and went home the next day.


	10. Chapter 10

On January 10, 2019 Westlife released Hello My Love. It was a tribute and welcome to their fans, but also a song to their partners. I loved it and loved when Nicky sang it to me.

It was celebrated with all the others at the Hotel Hilton, Dublin. We had a great evening, but I stayed close to Nicky, I had not been so good the last few days, and was very tired.

Gillian brought me a glass of wine, I took a sip wrinkled my nose and put it back down. She looked at me. "Bri is something wrong?" 

"I don't know Gill, I've been so tired lately and some things just don't taste good anymore"

She made big eyes, as a mother of 3 she knew some of the signs I described, she grabbed my shoulders and looked at me. "I will now ask you something very private” she said and continued “when was the last time you should have had your period?" 

I looked at her. "Gill you don't think?" I stopped myself and found my calendar. "Fuck" I said and looked at her. "Gill what do I do?" I asked in panic. 

"You need to talk to Nix as soon as possible, you should also take a test so you know for sure" she said. 

I nodded and looked over at Nicky. He was having fun and had a good evening. I looked at Gillian again. "Gill we have only known each other for 11 months and been a couple for 7 months, what do you think he will say to it?" 

"Bri just talk with him so you can be more calm than you are now." she gave me a hug and said "I'm here for you, you know that. 

"Thank you Gill" I turned and went over to Nicky.

"Nix I want to go home now" 

He looked at me. "Are you still tired and not feeling well?" he asked. I nodded. "Okay honey, we are going home, I am actually a little tired myself too" he smiled at me, and kept me close as we said goodbye and left.

Gillian looked at us and sighed. Shane heard it. "What's going on honey?" he asked, and followed her gaze.

"I just hope they find out, it can ruin them if they don't" 

Shane was confused. "Gill what, are you talking about?" he asked. 

She gave him a kiss and shook her head "just let them find out before I tell anything"

I caught up with Yvonne the next day and asked if she could come and take the kids out because I had something to talk with Nicky about. She said yes and asked no further. I loved her for that.

I went in to Nicky. "Nix, your Mom is coming to pick up the kids and will spend time with them all day" I said to him.

"Bri honey, why?" he looked at me.

"I have something that I need to talk to you about" 

Now he was confused. "Okay" he said and shrugged his shoulders. "Is it bad or good?"

I gave him a hug "Nix honey it depends on how you look at it"

The doorbell rang before he could say more, it was Yvonne. I called "Rocco, Jay, Gia! Grandma is here, she wants to spend the day with you." I mumbled thanks to her as they came running and gave her a big hug. She took them along when they had got shoes and jackets on.

Nicky came to me and waved to them as they left. He grabbed me and turned me around. “Okay honey, what is it that you want to talk about?" 

I took his hand, we went into the living room and we sat down. "Nix I don't know how to start" I said. 

He held my hand and could feel that I was shaking and was nervous. "Honey you should not be so nervous" 

"No I certainly should not, but I don’t know how you will react" I said and sighed. 

"Honey now you really do make me nervous" he said. 

I looked him in the eye and held his gaze. “Nix, I think I am pregnant, my period is late and it has never been late before. I am more tired than usual and the food does not taste so good even if it is my favorite food. I don't know what we do if I am, I didn't exactly plan it"

Before I could continue he interrupted me with a kiss. "Honey when do you find out?" 

I looked at him confused, whatever I expected his reaction to be it was certainly not this. "Nix huh? What do you say?" 

He looked lovingly at me and asked "will I be a dad again?" 

“Well I don't quite know yet, I need to get a test first" 

"Then let's find one, there must be a pharmacy open today" he said eagerly. 

I took his hand and looked at him. "Nix it's probably not smart that we do that, don't you think the rumors will spread quickly?" 

He sighed when he realized I was right "but how do we find out about it then honey?" 

“Just a moment” I said and picked up my phone. I was about to call Gillian when he looked at me strangely so I quickly explained "Gill knows, it was her who got me on the track of it" 

He nodded as I called her and put her on speaker "Hi Bri what´s up?" 

“Hi Gill, you’re on speaker, Nix is sitting here next to me” I quickly explained.

"Hi Nix" she said.

"Can you do us a favor if you still are in the hotel?" I asked 

"Yes we are, what are you thinking about?" 

"Can you go by a pharmacy and buy two tests, we would really like to know…” 

I suddenly stopped, it was hard for me to say it so Nicky continued “we would really like to know if I am going to be a dad again” he said proudly, and added while he looked at me lovingly and squeezed my hand "and if Bri is going to be a Mom" 

Gill smiled a big smile. Shane had seen how her mood changed and asked "Gill what's going on?"

"Just a minute honey" she said to him before talking to us. "I will help you, I'll probably get by your house in about 1 hour ok?" 

“That's ok Gill" said Nicky. 

I thanked her too and hung up.

Shane looked at Gillian "I really want an explanation now" he said. She smiled at him and said "Britta is most likely pregnant" his eyes widened and she continued "Nix has taken it so well when she told him, so I have to go past the pharmacy and buy two tests for them, they wouldn't do it themselves because of the rumor it could create."

He nodded. "Okay, but is it not a bit too soon?" 

She looked at him and shook her head. "Shay, don't even start on that, everything happens for a reason and they haven't exactly planned it" she said to him angrily 

"Gill I didn't mean it like that" he said. 

"No, but then choose your words carefully" she said, and took her jacket and purse. 

As she was about to leave he stopped her "I´m coming along, maybe Nix can use some support." she nodded and they left together.

When they arrived at our home I was surprised to see Shane there. Gill gave me a quick explanation and gave me the bag from the pharmacy. We went out to the toilet and while we waited for what the test would say, we sat and looked and did not say anything.

Shane and Nicky sat in the living room looking straight into the air before Shane began "Nix how are you doing?" 

Nicky looked at him. "I'm excited, but worried about how long we can keep it a secret" 

Shane nodded. "I might have an idea" he said. "If all goes well, I hope it does, and you can keep it a secret, then you can tell it on the last night in Croke" 

"It´s a good idea Shay" he said, "but I think we should get married before Croke then" 

Shane nodded "You can go to the city hall to start, then you can get married in the church later" 

Nicky nodded and said that he was right.

I looked at the clock and then at Gillian "Gill do you want to look?" I asked. She nodded, found the test and called Nicky. He came in to us, Shane right behind him.

"Nix please sit down" Gill said. He sat down next to me and took my hand. She gave us the test, I looked at the small plus and then I looked at Nicky, I had tears in my eyes 

"Congratulations Bri and Nix you are becoming parents" she said. 

Nicky gave me a hug and held me tight, he whispered to me "You are going to be a mother and I will be a father again, I love you so much" I cried with happiness.

Shane and Gillian gave us a hug and said congratulations. Shane looked at Nicky and said that he should think about what he had said, before they said goodbye to us and left.

We sat and held each other tight for a while before I asked "what was Shane talking about?" 

Nicky smiled. "He just said that if we could keep it secret long enough then I could tell it to the public when we are giving the last concert in Croke, but only if it is ok with you" 

I gave him a kiss. "That's ok, but we should probably get married before Croke then. He laughed. "What's so funny?” I asked.

“I said the same thing to Shane" he said and I smiled at him. 

"The city hall first and the church afterwards?" 

He nodded. "Yes I had the same idea"

“Then when will it be?" I asked. 

"What about April, around Easter?" he put a hand on my tummy and said "don't get me wrong, but then it may not been seen yet" 

I kissed him again. "That's fine, but what about when my contract expires?" I asked. 

"Then you just get a new one, as a formality” he said and gave me a hug.

"Honey when do we tell it to Rocco, Jay and Gia?" I asked. 

He looked at me "I thought we should wait a bit, at least until we have been to the doctor to check and found out that everything is perfectly fine" 

I looked at him and knew he was right. I took his hand and said "darling maybe we shouldn't go to the city hall but get one here instead, or hold it at Hotel Hilton so it stays private?" 

He nodded. "Yes it could be an idea" he said. "Now I just don't want to go to Singapore for 3 days and know that I have to leave you here alone" he sighed.

"Honey it will be fine, it is important for you" 

He nodded.

A few hours later, Yvonne came home with the kids. They’d had a great day. She asked if we had a good day and had a talk. I nodded, she never asked why, but she observed small changes in mine and Nicky's behavior towards each other, something only a mother would notice. She notest that there was something that had changed in our relationship, she was looking forward to finding out what it was.


	11. Chapter 11

Nicky went to Singapore with the others. It was the first time I was home alone with the kids for several nights, but it went well. When he got home we couldn’t keep our hands off each other, we could have laid in bed for several days just the two of us. I had missed him so much, and he enjoyed being able to relax with us a bit before him and the lads were going live on Facebook with an interview.

My contract expired and the press began to speculate as they could see that I was still with him. Louis took care of that part by saying that I had been extended, since Nicky would not hire a new one that the kids should get to know when there were only 3 months before their tour began. They bought that explanation and we could continue to been seen outside with the kids.

The kids had been told when we were getting married and took it very nicely. Gia was however a little disappointed that she could not be the flower girl / Bridesmaid quite yet but had to wait a little with it.

At the end of March, their second single "Better Man" was released. They visited the Jonathan Ross Show where they performed live with it, we sat and watched it at home. Gia snuggled into me while we watched "Dad's just so good," she said,  
"Yes, his voice is great" I said, "but Shay also sings well" she smiled and I gave her a hug.

Occasionally we had to find the time for a visit to the doctor, and we also had a wedding to plan. Fortunately Gill helped us with that; she booked the hotel and found one that could marry us. Rocco, Jay and Gia thought it was exciting.

When we finally found the time to visit the doctor's I was nervous, I hardly slept the night before. Fortunately, the press was not after us anymore, they did not see any news in following us. Nicky shared enough small glimpses of family life on Instagram and twitter, to keep them away.

Nicky held me tight as we sat in the room waiting for the doctor, he did his best so I was not nervous. "Honey don't worry now, everything is fine with the baby" he said, comforting me. I nodded.

The doctor came in to us. ”Hello Miss Nielsen and Mr. Byrne, I am Doctor Kirman, nice to meet you” she said. I said good day to her, so did Nicky, and we talked a little back and forth. She needed to know when my last period was so she could figure out how far I was. She looked at me and said "you are almost 4 months pregnant". I nodded, I already knew that. "Shall we see if all is okay with your baby?" she asked. 

"Yes please" I said. 

She switched off the light so she could scan me and Nicky held my hand. I did not dare to look so I closed my eyes until Dr. Kirman said "well hello little one." I looked at the screen and then at Nicky. 

He smiled widely, and gave me a kiss "this is our little baby" he said affectionately to me. I cried with joy when she said everything was fine and that the baby was growing as it should.

On our way home in the car we talked about names for a boy or a girl and about lots of other stuff.

"Nix, what do you think the children say to it?" I asked 

"We will find out when we get home" he said, and continued "we have known each other for 14 months, and been together for 10 of them, it has gone fast for them, and they have taken it very nicely. I hope it just stays that way, and that they don’t get angry” he sighed.

When Nicky parked the car at home in the garage he looked at me and asked "are you ready honey?" 

I nodded. He went out and came over and opened the door for me.

When we entered the house he called "Rocco, Jay, Gia, we meet in the living room in 10 minutes!" They shouted okay and he took my hand. "This is it” he said and we went into the living room. 

They came down shortly after and came in to us. 

"We have something to tell you" Nicky said as they sat down. 

He was about to say it, when Jay interrupted him and looked at us. "I know what it is" he said "I´m going to be a big brother again" 

We looked at him shocked and silent. "Yes Rocco and you are going to be big brothers again and Gia becomes a big sister, we hope you can accept it" he said. 

Rocco was next to say something. “I guess we should keep this a secret too?” 

"Yes" we said. 

“Dad, Bri we can´t keep it all a secret anymore, one day one of us ends up talking about it" 

We nodded "I know my boy" Nicky said apologetically "But you shall not hold on to this for so long, this it told when we get married" 

Jay sighed. "Dad we still need to keep close when we are in school and when we are at training. It's going to be difficult, one day one of us will end up telling it” 

Nicky nodded. He looked at me and took my hand "we want you to keep it a secret just 3 more months, until we reach Croke park, then we'll tell it, can you do that for us?” They nodded “yes but it will not be easy for us” then they left.

"Nix honey it's hard for them" I said 

"Yes I know it is Honey, but now it is not that long, they have to keep this a secret, so I hope it goes OK" he said. I held him tight and gave him a kiss. "It is good we will soon be married so they don´t need to keep it secret with the baby anymore" he looked lovingly at me and put a hand on my stomach "I can´t wait to start a family with you" he kissed me dearly and held me close "I'm looking forward to April 21, how's planning going?" 

"We need to get hold of Gill about that" I smiled to him "she has more control than I have" I laughed, he found my lips and kissed me again "well then maybe we should call her" he said.

I nodded and called her. "Hello Gill how is the wedding planning going?" 

"Hello Bri, don't you worry about anything I got it all under control, almost" she said. "The only thing we still need to do is to find a nice dress for you" 

"When will we do that?" 

"I'll come and pick you up tomorrow" she said. "How did it go at the doctor?" She asked. 

"It went so well, everything is just perfect" I said. 

"How did the children take it?" 

"We think they were happy, but they are frustrated that they still need to keep it a secret" I sighed and Nicky gave me a hug and took the phone from me.

"Hello Gill, they were told that we will tell about the baby on the 21th April, and that it all comes out to the public the last night in Croke Park" 

She was quiet, "it´s probably the best" she said "they have had a hard time with it all" 

"Yes they have" he said "you just get Britta again" he gave me the phone and we decided when she would came and pick me up tomorrow.

We went to a small shop that was selling brides and party dresses. Gillian knew the store and did know that there was complete discretion. 

When we got in there, Sarah greeted her nicely. ”Hello Mrs. Filan what can I help you with today?" 

Gillian smiled at her. "My sweet friend here, needs a wedding dress that sits perfectly on her and I know you can help Sarah" 

Sarah nodded. "So let's get started by trying a little” she said, after many hours we found one that sat perfectly on me, white, sweet heart neckline, an embroidered black floral pattern, and drapes over my stomach so that it was hiding my little growing belly. I loved it, and couldn't wait for Nicky to see me in it. 

"He's going to love it" Gill said. 

We said goodbye and thank you and left again.

It was April 21th, and our wedding day was held at the Hotel Hilton In Dublin. My family and friend had come 3 days before and had been staying at the hotel. Nicky and I had slept in separate rooms which was a tradition in Denmark. Gia and my friend had slept with me, my friend would help me get ready and together we helped Gia, she was very excited.

When Nicky saw me his jaw dropped. Wow she is just beautiful and she will soon be mine forever he thought. He smiled to Shane who was his best man, before he looked at me again, found my gaze and gave me a big smile.

When I saw Nicky waiting for me I couldn't get up to him fast enough, he was so handsome and good looking in his suit. He found my gaze and smiled widely to me, I returned his smile and when we came up to him, my father gave me a kiss on the cheek and sat down.

It was a beautiful wedding and when the pastor asked me if I wanted Nicholas Bernard James Adam Byrne Jr. to be my Husband I nodded and said yes, it took all my strength not to yell YES!!

When the pastor had asked Nicky and he also said yes, he looked at us. "I hereby declare you Husband and Wife, you may now kiss the Bride" 

We grinned at each other and our lips crushed into a long and loving kiss "I love you so much Britta, I really do” he said to me. 

“I love you very much Nicky” I told him. We turned around and went down together, he was holding my hand firmly while smiling at me.

It was a beautiful reception and everything was perfect, everyone had a good afternoon and evening. Nicky knocked on his glass and got up ”Britta, Bri my darling, I am extremely happy that I now can call you my wife, if someone had told me 14 months ago, when you came into mine and my kid´s lives that one day we would get married I would never had believed them, if they had told me that when September comes I would get one of the greatest gifts you can get, I would not have believed them either" he took my hand and pulled me up “Britta I love you and I look forward to becoming a father again and meeting our little baby” he said and placed a hand on my stomach.

Shane, Gillian, Kian, Jodi, Mark and Cailean clapped and the rest followed. Yvonne gave us a hug and she cried with joy, my friend was so happy that she almost screamed, I looked down at my family I could see that they were completely in shock. I shook it off and turned to face Kian and Mark who came to congratulate us.

We danced and enjoyed the rest of the evening and if you didn't want to take advantage of a wedding that you had 4 of the best singers in the world, then when do you do that?  
They went on stage and sang Hello My Love. 

Nicky dedicated As Love Is My Witness to me and he sang a part of it while I was sitting in a chair with tears in my eyes. Nicky came down to me and when the others finished the song, we danced our wedding waltz to it.

As we left the party, rice was thrown at us and we hurried up to our room. Gillian had made sure to book the suite for us.

He carried me into the room, before putting me down again, Nicky swung me around and took a step back, "I haven't told you that I thought you are very beautiful tonight Mrs. Byrne, you make me completely breathless" he smiled crookedly at me.

"Hmmm, no you haven't Mr. Byrne” I said, and smiled to him.

He walked over to me. "So wonderful, so beautiful, so hot, so much mine" he whispered as he kissed me. 

When he kissed my neck I moaned quietly. "Oh Nix" 

He continued and it made me shiver, he whispered hoarsely to me "I love your dress but you don't need it anymore" he opened it up and it fell to the ground. When he saw my underwear he gasped.

His erection was starting to pull in his pants, he moved closer to me, thrusting his hips against mine so I could feel his bulge. He was turned on. He kissed my neck softly again and I moaned.

He released the two straps to my bra and let it fall to the floor, his lips found my breasts, and he kissed and caressed them, biting my nipple and circling around it with his tongue.

“Ohhhh god Nix” I moaned loudly now, and began to pull and tug at the button of his pants I released his hard limb when I pulled his boxers and pants down. His hands caressed my back while my hand found his cock. I caressed him with light strokes up and down, I knew what he liked and I took full advance of it.

“Oh that's so good Bri. I don't want you to stop” he moaned.

I bent down and replaced my hand with my mouth. I licked him very softly, just how I knew he would like it and he gasped. "Ohhh god Bri” he moaned loudly” I don't think I can last much more honey" 

I stood up and gave him a deep kiss, still caressing his cock as he kissed me harder and demanding. He lifted me up and carried me to the bed and gently laid me down on it, crawling up to me. His tongue found its way inside my mouth and his kiss was now caring, gentle and soft. I answered his kiss, his hand stroked gently and slowly over my stomach and when he moved down to my cunt I spread my legs willing. He looked me in the eyes, his own eyes dark with desire as his hand found its way inside my thong and he teased me, his fingers caressing my cunt. When he slipped 2 fingers inside me I moaned loudly. He fucked me with his fingers and I held on to the bed, my eyes closed as he slowly removed his fingers from inside of me, took my panties off and his mouth took over. He licked me slowly and teasing, he knew what I liked.

“Ohh god Nix please stop teasing me like that, please take me I don´t think I can take much more” I begged him. 

He pushed me down on the bed, moved his body on top of me and kissed me deep before he penetrated slowly. We gently made love, but his thrusts quickly became harder and harder and it wasn’t long before we both was breathless and sweaty our bodies rocked together and we both came hard. He kissed me deep and held me close before he pulled out, smiling at me, 

“Sleep well Mrs. Byrne” he said and gave me a kiss.

I answered his kiss smiling. “Sleep well Mr. Byrne” 

We fell asleep holding each other close.


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of April and a bit of May we relaxed and enjoyed each other. When Nicky was home and we had time for it, they had a lot to practice before the tour started on May 22nd.

My baby bump grew so when I was out with Nicky and the kids I wore loose shirts or big jackets so I could hide it, but it wasn't easy.  
The press was after us again, and they could seriously make headlines out of nothing.  
When Nicky and I looked at each other or stood close, we were a couple or very close to each other. The following week, they could have a picture of us looking like we were angry on each other and then Nicky had fired me, or we had broke up.  
They also began to speculate that I was pregnant even though I had always worn loose clothing, but sometimes the loose clothing could not hide it when the wind was teasing. 

The headlines hit me hard and mixed with hormones I was always sad when I read it.  
Nicky comforted me the best he could and said they were just missing something to write about and we were obviously the best they could find. 

It also took hard on Rocco and Jay who were confronted with it every day they were in school. They soon didn't know how to handle it anymore, so they ended up in a fight with the other students and as a result of that Nicky was called in to school one day.

"Mr. Byrne, please sit down” the inspector said” Nicky sat down and he continued. "Rocco and Jay were in a fight again today. If one of our teachers hadn't interrupted it, I don't know how it would have ended. When I asked them why they had done it, they just said it was deserved" he told Nicky. "Do you know what's going on because I don’t recognize your sons anymore, they used to be sweet and kind" 

Nicky looked at him and nodded. "Yes I know what is going on, the whole family is under pressure, the press is after us almost everywhere we go. Both you and I have read the headlines." The inspector nodded and Nicky continued. "This is going to be just between us ok?” The inspector nodded again. "Some of the headlines that you read are true, and that's why they are reacting like they do. Now I will tell you why" Nicky told him. "I just got married again and we are also expecting a little baby in September, but it is our family secret for at least 1.5 months yet" 

The inspector was about to interrupt him, but he continued "but no it does not justify that they fight with the others, I will have a talk with them, but now you know why they do it”  
The inspector looked at him and said "Thanks for the explanation Mr. Byrne." He shook his hand and said goodbye, and Nicky looked at him. “I expect you to keep close with that information" he said before he got up and went out to find Rocco and Jay. 

I sighed loudly and said to myself while I put Nicky's jacket on "a little under 1 month then you shouldn't hide it anymore" 

I was going to pick up the kids today and I was hoping there were no photographers out today. I couldn't cope with anymore now, thankfully they weren't there so I could breathe relieved today.

I got them picked up and have started cooking dinner, when Nicky came home. 

"Honey I'm home" he shouted. 

I smiled, god I loved his husky voice. "Out in the kitchen honey" I shouted to him.

He came out to me and gave me a kiss. "I missed you" he said. 

"We missed you too" I said, and gave him a hug. “They are in the living room and have asked if you could help them with their homework today" 

He nodded and gave me a kiss before going in to them. He helped them with their homework before we ate.

On May 22, The Twenty Tour went off. Their tour started in Belfast, and we were all there and we were very excited about how it was going. It went above and beyond all expectations and everyone was super happy with how the evening had gone.

Nicky wasn't much at home, I missed him and so did the kids, but we held on. The kids and I talked with him on the phone every night they were out on tour, and on the evenings it was possible we went to the concert and sat and watched them.

He also found the time to play for Soccer Aid again, between the concerts. He loved being a goalkeeper on the team, and when they won we all cheered. What a save he had! I was proud of him and whenever I saw him in his football clothes, I always thought "mmmm, that is my husband, he is just so sexy"

To a big surprise to their Danish fans, they visited Denmark on July 3rd, and since I had not talked to my family since our wedding, they came to Nibe so I could have a little talk with them there.  
They still thought it all had gone too fast with us, and I couldn't continue to explain to them that when you love each other things go fast sometimes.

We had gone to another scan and found out that we were expecting a little girl. Nicky was happy that Gia would have a baby sister, so she would have one to play with when they got older.  
We agreed that we would call her Lilly after Nicky's grandmother. 

It was July 6th, and the last night in Croke Park. I was very nervous. We had talked about it many times, and Nicky assured me each time that it would probably be well received and that the fans would love the news of our wedding and our upcoming daughter.  
He gave me a kiss before they went on stage and said again "it will go well honey, I'm sure"  
I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, nodded and said, "I hope so honey, I really hope." I gave him a hug and said "come on they are waiting for you." I smiled at him and gave him a gentle push towards the other 3.

Shane grabbed Nicky when they got away from me. "Can you handle it tonight?" he asked.

Nicky nodded. "Yes, I'm just nervous about how the fans will take it" he said.

Shane looked at him "Nix they will take it fine, we have some of the most supportive fans in the world" he said, smiling a big smile to at him. 

"I know Shay, I know" he smiled to his best friend before he said "let’s do this, ShowTime baby!" 

The show started and the roar of their fans when the screen opened was the wildest rush, and they enjoyed every moment of it. Half the show was gone and it was Nicky's turn to give a talk.

"Hey Croke Park how are you tonight, having a good time?" he said and was greeted by screams and he grinned. "I have something I would like to share with you guys tonight and I hope you will like it” he said again, and again they cheered and screamed. “As you know, I lost Georgina 2 and a half years ago. It was hard to stand alone with 3 children, but I got a lot of help from their grandparents so thanks to them” he said, and continued. "1 and a half years ago, I hired a sweet young lady to be my au pair, and back then I didn't know how much she would come to mean to me and my children. But I know now that, I love her very much, and I hope you will welcome her because we have something to tell you”

The crowd cheered and he turned around towards me "Bri honey, will you please join me here on the stage?" He held my gaze as I walked towards him, he looked at me lovingly and when I was close enough to him, he took my hand and pulled me close to him before he kissed me deeply, the screaming from the fans was wild and insane. He held my hand tightly and turned around again “May I present my wife, Britta Byrne, we got married earlier this year" he put a hand on my baby bump “and as you can see, there comes a little baby girl in about 3 months’ time and we are absolutely delighted" he kissede me again and the shouting and screams would not end.

Nicky took my hand again and interrupted them "are you happy on our behalf" he asked and they screamed again.  
He looked at me and said "I think they are just as happy, as we are honey” I smiled to him and gave him a kiss to even greater cheer than before. 

"The next song I would like to dedicate to my beautiful wife and my children, this is My Love" he said and they began to sing as I left the stage again and walked out to the back to wait for Nicky. 

Jodi, Gillian and Cailean gave me a hug each and I went over to Rocco, Jay and Gia.

Rocco looked at me "then it’s official, we don’t have to keep it a secret anymore?" 

I gave him a hug. "No you don´t have to keep it a secret anymore" I said, and he smiled a big smile at me.  
When the concert was over, Nicky came to me. I sat down with Gia, who slept beside me.  
"It went well honey" he said and sat down too. 

"Yes, now I am just looking forward to seeing all the headlines and see what they say" I told him.  
He nodded and looked down at Gia. "Shall we get home to the hotel and get her to sleep?"  
"Yes, she needs it, it has been a long weekend!" I said and he got up, called on Rocco and Jay and carried Gia out to the car that was waiting for us.

We got them to bed and fell asleep quickly thereafter.

Nicky ordered breakfast for the room and got some newspapers with them as they came with the breakfast. He took the papers and hid them before Rocco and Jay could read them if there was nothing nice to read. We had breakfast and Rocco and Jay ran across the other side of the hall to Nicole so they could be together for a bit before heading home. Gia went to Kian and Jodi so she could play with Koa.

"Nix what were the headlines in the newspaper?" I asked 

"I will look" he said, and came to me with a big smile. "It is super positive" he said and read out loud: "Westlife star has found love again, and there is also a very good picture of us.” He showed me the front, the picture was from last night where he stood with one hand on my baby bump and kissed me. “What do the fans say to it?” he asked me. I found his Instagram where we had made it public yesterday after the concert. There were many who congratulated us.  
Everyone had received the news very well and that was what we wanted the most.

It was time for them to tour Asia and I missed him very much while he was away. We talked as often as we could and he sent a lot of pictures to us, when Nicky told them about us and our upcoming baby, that part of their fans also took it nicely and many send their congratulations to him and us.

On September 15th, which was also on my due date, they performed live in Hyde Park for the BBC Radio 2 show. I was backstage with Gillian and Jodi because I wasn't keen on be alone anymore, if I suddenly had to give birth.

That night we had booked a room and slept in London, Yvonne had the kids at home and I was glad when I woke up the next morning with contractions. I got up and walked around the room because I didn't want to wake Nicky yet, but after a couple of hours I couldn't stand it anymore and went to him. "Nix honey, wake up" 

He was disoriented. "What´s up honey?" 

It hurt. "Ouch" I said low, and looked at him. "Can you find our clothes? I think we’ll be visiting the hospital before we go home" 

Then he woke up! "It is now honey?" 

I nodded. "But hurry dear, I do not know how long I can handle it”

We rushed to the hospital and only a few hours later I had given birth to a healthy little girl.

When I held her and looked at her I was overwhelmed. She was beautiful, and looked like her father. When Nicky held her I only fell more in love with him than I already was.

She opened her little eyes and looked at him, he smiled at her and said "hello Lilly my little girl, I'm your dad." He looked at me, I smiled at him and he gave me a kiss. "Oh honey she is beautiful, just like her mother”

We left the hospital later that day and went home, thankfully no photographers were after us, which was nice.

When we came in and we sat down in the living room, Nicky called his mother. 

"Hello Mam, yes we are home now can you come over with the kids? We have someone that they should meet" he said. I could hear her answering on the phone “Thank you Mam, no please do not say it to them, we would like that it is a surprise to them.” He said goodbye and hung up.

"They’ll be here in about 1 hour, shall I call your parents and tell them?" He asked. 

I nodded. "Yes would you please do that honey? I can’t bear to listen to them if they want to discuss and complain, they have not been very supportive in everything,” I said to him.

He gave me a kiss and a hug and called them. "Hello Mrs. Poulsen? It’s Nicky, I just want to tell you that you have become grandparents to a beautiful little girl" he said to my mother. "She will be called Lilly. Yes she is named after my grandmother, you can come and visit us sometime, yes I will send a picture to you, goodbye Mrs. Poulsen," he said and hung up.

He turned to me "God I really don´t and can´t understand your parents" he said.

I looked at him "I don’t do that either" I said and shrugged my shoulders “come over here and sit for a bit" I patted on the couch and he sat down and put an arm around me, and looked at Lilly.

Yvonne came home with the children and they were so happy when they saw that their little sister had arrived that they immediately wanted to hold her and kiss her.

Yvonne looked at us. “Oh she is just beautiful, what is her name?" 

"Her name is Lilly" Nicky said. 

Yvonne gasped and gave us a hug. "Grandma would have been so proud" she said.

A few days later we posted it on Instagram and received many congratulations again, from fans and friends. All were happy on our behalf and a new chapter in our common life could begin.

Epilogue:

When Lilly was 2 months old she was baptized and we got married in the church, Gia was happy because now she could finally be a bridesmaid and a flower girl. It was a very beautiful christening and a beautiful wedding just as we had wished.

Everything was perfect, and my family finally seemed like that they had accepted it, I was happy that I should not worry about them. We had a fantastic evening all together, Mark and Cailean were also there, they had a little girl 14 days after us and here name was Layla, and we were looking forward to seeing them grow up together.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading my fan fiction as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> A big thank you to Deborah for the help with the grammar so it was well translated from Danish to English. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time and desire to help me.
> 
> Thanks for reading this, leave a comment if you like.
> 
> Hugs


End file.
